


A phantoms future

by frostrainbowolf26



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, eventually smut, lots and lots of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostrainbowolf26/pseuds/frostrainbowolf26
Summary: Your life wasn't the best, but as the phantom thieves grew in popularity your life changed. Who knows what's to come in this tale, one way to know and that's by reading the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is gonna be my first story on AO3 and well I decided to be daring and write a Persona 5 X Male reader  
> I really hope you enjoy this story and yea

I was still amazed by what the phantom thieves had done not that long ago, in all honesty I looked up to them since well I was not the bravest person. "Oi! Fag better be studying!" I winced at my caretakers booming voice, Miso Kymio was an awful man and sadly I was being taken care of him because well my parents passed away.... But let's just leave that be.

After I knew Kymio was asleep I went onto my laptop, he never let me on it unless it was for school or to do something for him. I was just looking around when my eyes spotted something that caught my attention, after clicking the link that caught my eyes I saw I could leave a request for the phantom thieves and they would change the persons heart. I was a bit hesitant at first but I sent in my request, after I did I went to sleep so I could leave early before Kymio woke up.

-+-+-+-

Once classes were done I was about to head out when I over heard some people talking, "I got another request for you Akira" the voice speaking was Mishima but I remained silent listening in. "Alright well I'll let the others know and well change the guys heart" I covered my mouth to hide my gasp 'no way Akira is part of the phantom thieves?' I pushed the though away as I followed him.

After downtime of following I saw he met up with other people but I couldn't make out who they were, I took out my phone to take a pic but I was distracted by a weird app 'must be a app to track me' I thought frowning but not caring as I followed the group into the underground station not realizing what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sending a request to change the heart of his bad caretaker, (y/n) over hears a conversation about it and after following Akira to the entrance to a station (y/n) follows him an the others with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to see people actually enjoy this story  
> Thank you all so much :3

Once I got to the bottom of the stairs leading down to the underground I was met by utter silence, "where is everyone? Why is this place so dark?" I muttered looking around. I ignoring the thought as my eyes saw a weird bus thing on the tracks, I saw a guy enter it and I knew it had to be a phantom theif. The engine roared to life and I quickly jumped on the back making sure to keep a good grip on it, 'where the hell are we going?' I thought trying not to fall off.

-+-+-+-

After sometime of driving I felt the bus stop and I jumped off hiding behind a corner, peaking over I saw a group of oddly dressed people in front of a guy who looked like Kymio. 'Wha the hell is this?' I thought as the figure spoke "oh you must b the phantom theives huh? Let me guess your going to change my heart huh?" He said in a tone that made me shake, "of course we will! You've been an awful caretaker!" I heard a family voice say. A deep chuckle came from the Kymio figure "oh really? The human trash must have got you to do this," I felt tears well up in my eyes as he said mean thing after mean thing.

Eventually one thing he said made me snap "and you think he should be treated nice after he watched his parents parish an not care?" My fists were clenched as I left my hiding spot not even caring about staying hidden. "Shut up!" I shouted loudly causing the pahtom theives to look at me but I didn't care, "I wanted to save them and I did care! Your a bastared of a care taker!" I yelled as more tears streamed down my face. I headed another chuckle and Kymio had a sinister grin on his face "you are just a piece of trash, nothing and your my puppet who does what I need him I do!" 

Before I could retaliate a sudden pain shot into my head, I screamed in pain as I grabbed at my head "don't listen to that fool you are not a puppet" a calm voice said. I gripped my head tighter as the pain grew "lets create a contract and cut the puppet strings binding you, I am thou thou art I" the voice said again.

A mask appeared on my face and I put my hands on it, "alright let's do this Vincenzo Pacheco!" I shouted tearing the mask off. After I pulling the mask off I felt energized and a man who wore patch work clothes, had parts of his arm gone and held scissors in one hand and a puppet biding in the other ad I knew he was my persona. In my hand I held my own pair of scissors and the shocked and scared look on Kymios face turned to one of amusement "hahahaha! You call that a weapon! Hahah it's weak just like you!" He said laughing more.

I grit my teeth as I threw the scissors I held at him and embedding them into his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain "you little shit!" He cursed. I didn't listen as I pulled out the two blades at my sides and placed them together making a giant pair of sharp deadly scissors "shut up you deserve to feel the pain you caused me" I said in a dark tone. 

With out any hesitation I slashed, sliced and diced the figure before me, once I was done he feel to the ground "f... Fine you win... I'll let you free from me" he said beofore disappearing, I smiled to myself forgetting that there were other people with me "damn that was awesome dude!" Wait that voice... It was Ryuji Sakamoto's voice, but before I could conferim it I passed out feeling someone catch me before I feel into total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you liked this page and sorry for the kinda cliff hanger and also the persona the male reader summoned I made up so yea hope you like him and the readers pahtom theif look and weapons
> 
> Btw the personas bio will be in the next pages notes and the powers it can use


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After following the phantom theives in a weird world (y/n) over hears his care taker Kymio say something's about his and eventually snaps.  
> After awakening to his power (y/n) changed the heart of Kymio but what's to come after fainting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey so what's gonna happen to you? Was it all just a dream? Or did you stumble upon something greater than you expected?  
> Btw the personas bio at end  
> Ik I said here but hehe it's gonna be long ^-^'

My head hurt a little as I awoke in some room I was unfamiliar with, "ah your awake" a boyish voice said to my left. Growing I sat up and looked over to where the voice came from, but was greeted by no one exept a cat which made me perplexed. "Hello anyone home?" The cat spoke.... The cat spoke... This is a dream, yea a dream "oh and before you think I'm just some dream it's not" I went wide eyed as I screamed and well feel out of the bed I was in.

*THUD!* I groaned again as I opened my eyes seeing someone walk up some stairs on the other side of the room, I wasn't sure who they were cuz well I saw everything upside down and all was a blur. "Are you alright?" The person asked holding their hand out, I took it and was helped up "Morgona what did you do?" 'Wait isn't that Akiras voice?' I thought as the cat explained what happened. 

I was still confused on why the cat could speak "how are you feeling (y/n)?" Akira asked looking at me. My cheeks heated as I nodded and he gave me a kind smile, "come on Ryjui and Ann are waitin down stairs" huh? Why were they waiting for me? "Um if you don't mind me asking but why?" Akira turned back before going down the stairs and gave me another smile "to meet the newsy member of the phantom thieves of course" ah okay makes sense. Wait what?!?

I followed Akira down the stairs fast, well maybe to fast as I tripped on the last step but was thankfully caught. "Whoa! You play?" I nodded as I saw it was Ryuji, and once again my face heated up "t... Thanks for catching me" I stuttered out. Ryuji soled in reply as he walked over to a booth, 'must be in some cafe or restaurant' I thought sitting beside Akira "so you must be confused on what happened earlier right?" Ann asked.

I nodded lots "yes I am and are you guys the phantom thieves?" I asked with a bit of amazement in my voice, Ryuji chuckle and nodded "yep that's us" my eyes instantly widened. "Oh my god I'm a big fan i can't believe I actually know the phantom thieves" dear god i was acting like a total fangirl, I heard a few chuckles which made me stop my fan rant "you didn't just met 'em your one of them."

"No way I'm part of the phantom thieves?!?" I said in disbelief, Akira nodded "yep and I added your number in my phone so you'll be kept up to date with phantom thief business" I blushed lots and nodded when my phone buzzed. "Oh gotta go my friend needs to speak with me so I'll talk with you guys later" I said over my shoulder walking out of.... I'm going with cafe, my mind playing what just happened over which made me blush. 'I... I wonder what's to come and if he would go out with me' I thought blushing more, good god I was love struck..... And it was with a phantom thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincenzo was a puppetry man in WW2, he traveled around doing little puppet shows for kids he came across. Eventually after getting taken by Germans for being a gay and being accused of being a spy, Vincenzo had hooks put into his arms like a puppet. After a few days he fell from his confinement with holes in his arms... And he was sadly dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked Vincenzo's bio  
> And btw the main reader guy knows everyone's names cuz he hears about them and such  
> And sorry if this page sucked


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally being free from his horrid guardians grasp and joining the infamous phantom theives (y/n) meets up with a friend. But he's also worried she'll find out his new secret and how she'll react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope your all enjoying this P5 guys X Male Reader  
> Sorry if the pages are short  
> I'm doin my best to keep em long and interesting  
> That and writing on a phone makes it harder  
> Anyway let's see what happens next :3

After arriving at Samantha's apartment (Samantha is my best friend) I was greeted by her upon entering, "hey (y/n) did you hear? Kimyo signed some papers to let you live with me!" I chuckled at her excitement and nodded.

She stopped talking about how exited she was to have me live with her abruptly and looked at me with an arched eye brow, "so how did you do it hm?" My eyes went wide as I looked over to Samantha as she had her arms crossed her chest.

"Wait I know how, your a phantom thief" I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I felt a panic attack coming. "I can't wait to tell everyone I know that I'm best buds with a phantom thief!" That caused the panic attack as I dropped to the floor shaking, Samantha noticed and ran over and gripped my shoulders "whoa whoa calm down I was joking." 

I took some deep breaths and began calming down but I was still shaking a little, I saw that Samantha had a look of fear and sadness "I am so fucking sorry I forgot and I would never rat you out (y/n)." Samantha continued apologizing and after a while I put my hand over her mouth to stop her long apology, "listen it's alright Samantha and how did you know?" I asked trying to understand how she figured it out.

She chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder shaking her head "dude your a open book to me and I can read you fairly easily and yea," I frowned as I sighed 'well I have known her for a long time so I guess she can read me easily' I shook my head at the thought and saw Samantha holding out her hand to help me up.

"Listen I am truly sorry so to make it up to you we are going out for a sorry celebration!" I was a tad bit confused on what she meant "what in the world do you mean?" I asked smirking with an arched eye brow. With a sigh she replied "what I mean is it will be a sorry for your panic attack but celebrating your freedom from Kymio and you becoming a bad ass thief!" I rolled my eyes with a smile as I followed Samantha out of her apartment.

-sometime later-

"So one of your team mates is a talking cat?" I nodded at Samantha's question, "how the hell does that work?" I shrugged eating a bit of my (f/f) as I tried my best to answer the questions that I was asked. I got up as I was asked another question which caused Samantha to stop mid sentence "huh where you going?" She asked tilting her head, "I gotta use the washroom be right back."

+Samantha's POV+

I watched (y/n) walk off to the washroom and left me alone with the food.... He wouldn't mind if I took a bit of his right? Right before I was about to get some of (y/n)'s food when I saw two familiar faces. "Hey Ann Takamiki and Ryuji Sakamoto right?" The two stopped and looked at me with looks of confusion, "yea that's us and who are you?" "The names Samantha Niamy also known as (y/n)'a best bud" I told the two smirking.

"Oh you know (y/n)?" Ryuji asked sitting on the opposite of me with Ann, I nodded in response "yea and I see him as a little brother I never had" I smiled as I stole more of (y/n)'s food. "Aw that's sweet" Ann giggled as she rested her head in her hand, "well since you seem to know a little about (y/n) do you know if he has a crush on anyone?" Ryuji asked leaning back.

Before I could reply my phone buzzed 'oh great pervs again,' I sighed as I got up walking towards the bathroom area. "Hey were are you going?" Ann asked quite perplexed, "I turned to face her as I told her "some pervs are harassing (y/n) and to answer your question" I smirked as I said over my shoulder "the 'opposites attract' thing is not the way he works" and with that I left the two confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last night Ryuji and Ann try and figure out Samantha's cryptic words with the others. But what will it lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey Frost here  
> Sorry if it's a late update got lots going on but I hope to update more often
> 
> Also the beginning of the page will have no POV

It was lunch and the theives met up at the roof to chat and eat, well exept (y/n) was running a bit late due to some troubles coming up. Ryuji was kinda glad he was running late so he could talk to the others about what he and Ann were told last night, "she said 'the opposites attract thing is not the way he works' like what doe that mean?" Akira shrugged while Makoto looked deep in thought.

"What if she was talking about that he likes girls who are shy like he is?" Morgona said tail swishing behind him, Makoto shook her head "no I think it means that (y/n) doesn't like girls at all." Gasps filled the scilent roof as everyone looked at the brunet with confuse and perplexed, "wait you mean he likes guys? How did you come to that conclusion?" Akira asked with an arche eye brow and curiosity in his eyes.

"Well the 'opposites attact' phrase is term used to say guys will fall for a girl due to them being opposites," Akira and Ann nodded while Ryuji looked utterly confused by all this but pretended to understand. "If Samantha ment that it didn't work with (y/n) then he would be attated to guys since they are not opposite but the same" Makoto explained with a smirk on her face, Akira and Ann were surprised yet glad to know this information while Ryuji on the other hand didn't.

Your POV

'I hope I didn't come to late' I thought climb long up the stairs to the roof "that's super wierd and gross" huh? Wasn't that Ryujis voice? I hurried up the last bit if stairs bento in hand, I saw the door was opened a crack and listened in. "Ryuji come on that's kinda of not called for!" Ann shouted cleary mad "well I find it weird like how can a guy like another guy? It's unnatural," I felt my breath hitch as I heard those words. soon after I felt tears well up in my eyes as I dropped my bento and ran down the stairs feeling like I shouldn't have heard that.

No POV

-clatter!- "huh what was that?" Akira asked getting up from where he sat and walked over to the roof door, upon opeonging it he saw a bento box on the ground with it's contents spilled. At first Akira was confused but soon he realized why it was there, "Ryuji (y/n) must've heard what you said" Ann and Makoto were wide eyed and Ryuji had a look of guilt written on his face. 

The group spilt up to find (y/n) worried of what he might've happened after he ran, soon Akira stumbled across the (h/c) boy as he was sitting on the floor shaking and gasping for air. Akira wasted no time running over to help his friend, it was obvious he was having a panic attack so he did the only thing he knew could help. 

With one swift motion Akira kissed the smaller boy causing him to go wide eyed, once they pulled apart (y/n) was beyond shocked "why.... Did you kiss me?" He asked in disbelief in his voice. Akira looked away with a red face as he responded "because I love you," after those words were said (y/n) suprised his leader with a hug and muttered "I love you too." 

Akira smiled as he helped his new boyfriend up and supported him as they were heading back to meet with the others, but to their suprise they bumped into Ryuji "oh there you are (y/n) listen I need to tell you something." 

Your POV

I was still hurt by what Ryuji said before but I was gonna listen cuz I had Akira by my side, "I never meant to say thy stuff it's just I... I... Ugh I can't say it!" He let out a sigh of annoyance an took a deep breath and looked at me before pulling me into a kiss, I was shocked as was Akira but it was passonite and loving and once he pulled back he asked me the question "I love you and I want to keep you safe" all of this was so sudden that I blacked out.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed this page  
> Sorry if it sucks  
> But damn that drama


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from passing out what will be brought to (y/n)? Shall it be good? Or maybe something that he fears the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for such late update but I promise I'll update as much as i can

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the familiar roof 'what the hell happened?..... Right,' I groaned as realization hit me and the events of before played through my head. I sat up and saw Ryuji sitting on the couch in the room while Akira occupied the table by the stairs, they must've noticed I was awake as they jumped from their spots "(y/n) are you alright?" Akira asked sounding concerned while Ryuji remained silent not even looking at me. 

A bit of sorrow washed over me but there was a bit of something else for these two, but I was scared of confessing it in spite of losing them both and that just deepened the sorrow "yea I'm alright" I muttered feeling sad. Akira must've noticed the sadness within my voice cuz he hugged me close and it seemed to make Ryuji sad as well, "listen about earlier" the blond boy began "I understand if you don't like me back or hate me for doing what I did." 

I was taken back by what he said and I shook my head "there's no way I'd hate you" I looked away and bit my lip "cuz.... I love you too.... I love you both" I said instantly regretting it. But to my surprise Akira smiled "that's good because I love you both as well" Ryuji looked at Akira wide eyed and confused, "hold up you both like me and each other?" We both nodded and Ryuji just looked more shocked. An awkward silence feel across the room till I piped up "s.... So would you two like to be my boyfriends?" I asked timidly, Akira smiled and nodded but Ryuji looked away "I... I dunno dude I mean your both great guys and all but would it really work out?" He asked sounding pained.

I smiled softly pulling him into a hug "don't worry it will be fine I promise" I looked up at him with my (e/c) eyes, his face reddened as he pulled me close "fine I can't say no to such a cute face like yours" I chuckled as a grumble interrupted our little moment. Face blushing deep I let out a small chuckle "I uh hehe guess I'm a little hungry," Akira stood up walking over to the stairs "come on Sojiro left a while ago I'll cook us up somethin" I smiled following the black haired cutie.

-=-= Sometime later =-=-

I leaned back in my chair sighing happily "damn dude you can really cook" Ryuji mutter finishing his dish, Akira smiled taking the empty plates and washing them "thanks I'm glad you guys enjoyed them." I nodded noticing that Ryuji had some sauce on his face so I leaned over and kissed the spot making him blush, it was adorable when he blushed "you had a little sauce on your face so how could I resist" I said chuckling making his face go redder.

I was happy that I could be with both the guys I loved and nothing could be better, I let out yawn feeling super tired "damn it he so cute" I heard Ryuji mutter "come on why don't you two stay here for the night" Akira said as he took us back up stairs. When my head hit the bed I instantly let sleep take over and I feel into a nightmare, I had shadowy people surround me and I couldn't escape but soon a warmth spread over me as I was freed from the dread and I was with those who loved me dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad  
> But it will get better.... I hope  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed page one and sorry if it's super short  
> But hey I'll do my best to make the next pages longer


End file.
